Life's Strange Turns
by Zaratan
Summary: Kim's life takes a strange turn when Shego comes into her life... and not in ways that she ever expected. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and the gang are all property of Disney, and since I have no money, I hope and beg they don't mind me playing in their pool.

Well folks, this is a little something different than my usual fare. I won't lie... this will be Kigo. That means a lot of my regular readers will not go any further than this introduction, and don't worry, there will be no hard feelings for that. I understand this isn't your cup of tea. Some of my other regulars might be intrigued enough to stick with it, to see how I could make this work, and to you, I thank you for giving this a try. As well, this will also get quite a bit of attention from others that normally wouldn't check out my material (though based on the number of Kigo votes I got for The Ronless Factor, there are a few that have checked me out), and to you I welcome you with open arms.

I write what moves me at that moment. Mostly, that means K/R, sometimes I dip my toes into the Ron/Bon pool, but in this instance, I had an idea for a Kigo that worked for me, and I thought I would run with it. I'm not making apologies for this, I have always had an open mind for any kind of story, no matter what the material or content, so long as it was a good story. I hope this will be one of those.

So for everyone who reads this and enjoys it, I thank you in advance. I simply wanted to take what I liked most about the various Kigo stories, as well as what I personally need for a Kigo to work (slow build-up, deep emotion and confusion, a strong Ron, etc.) and build one of my own. I don't know how often this will get updated, but I promise it won't die. When the spirit moves me, we will see more of this.

Anyways, I think I've waxed philisophic enough, so let's get onto the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Strange Turns - Chapter 1

Kim smiled as she stepped out of the terminal, even despite the hustle and bustle all around her. It had been a few months since she had last seen Ron, and she was really looking forward to spending the spring break with him. Despite all the hardships and awkwardness of the last little bit they were a couple, they still were the best of friends, and Kim was glad for that. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Ron in her life.

She hailed the taxi, and had to step back as it pulled deftly in between two other cars without pause, almost smacking her in his haste to get to her. She could have rented a car, but she had heard from Ron just how impossible it was to drive in this city, and despite her proficiency, she figured she'd follow her friend's advice and just take a cab. She loaded her bags into the trunk, and slid into the back seat.

The cabbie looked up at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ain't youse Kim Possible? Whats ya doin ridin in my cab? Ain't ya gots some fancy jet?"

Kim just smiled back. "I do, but I'm on vacation and didn't want to use it for personal reasons."

The cabbie nodded appreciatively. "That's whats I likes about you Ms. Possible, youse never gains for your own benefits. I's wish more peoples followed yer example. Wheres can I takes ya?"

"Central Park West and West 74th."

"Youse gots it Ms. Possible."

Kim sat back, relaxing after her flight. It always seemed so different to ride commercial after all the ways she normally traveled. It was almost strange not having to get herself pumped up for a freefall, or get ready to battle the latest enemy. Of course, those were few and far between right now.

Shego had almost been missing in action the last couple of years, not long after the Diablo incident. Oh, she had been there for a little bit, helping Drakken in his attempts to take over the world, but it was almost as if she wasn't all that into the fights when they happened. Then, one day, she and Ron had gotten the call to stop Drakken, and Shego had just been gone. Without his trusty muscle, he had been no problem, and had been safely locked up for the past two and a half years. She still wondered where Shego had disappeared to, but didn't let that bother her that much. Duff Killigan was also locked up securely without too much hassle before the end of senior year as well. As for the Senors, once Junior got his big break in Germany, Senior seemed to lose all interest in villainy, not being able to share it with his son. Oh sure, Dementor was still around, causing trouble every so often, but he was much more methodical in his planning, it was sometimes months in-between hearing from him. There was also Monkey Fist, but he had always been more Ron's enemy, and Ron always picked up the slack when he showed up. They still teamed up when they could, but with both their class schedules and both of their own lives, they basically both went out as seperate teams most of the time, handling what was needed. Of course, that might also be because of Ron's new partner in training. Kim just smirked at that.

Of course, with all these thoughts of missions and Ron, she couldn't help thinking back on the last few years as she took in the sights passing by. She really thought they could have made a go of it as a couple. After that magical prom, it was like they were both floating on air. Everyone at school was just jealous of them as a couple, the benchmark for every other couple in the school. Well, except for Bonnie, but she doubted the brunette even gave them a passing thought once she graduated.

That first summer was almost magical for them, and the start of the school year was the same. Nothing came between them and their love. Christmas brought their families together as never before, even though Ron's folks never celebrated the season. They were just happy for the two of them. She and Ron had even lost their virginity together after an amazing and romantic Valentine's Day, making love under the stars on the shores of Lake Middleton. But it wasn't long after that things began to go wrong.

Kim wasn't even sure what it was that started it, but they began arguing. Nothing major mind you, just little things. They were still close, but it wasn't quite so magical after that. The physical closeness was slowly dissipating, and Kim wondered what could be the problem. Ron could feel it as well, and he didn't know what the problem was either. They knew they still loved each other, but it just didn't seem as if they were in love like they were before. They tried everything they could to restart things, to get them back to that same level of passion, but it never seemed to work. Finally, that fateful day came to pass, just before the end of their senior year. She could remember that conversation as if it was yesterday.

_"Ron, I... I think we need to talk"_

_Ron looked up from his textbook and sighed. They both knew what was coming, and niether had been looking forward to it. "KP, I think I know what this is about."_

_Kim cast her eyes downward, unable to meet his eyes. "Ron, I don't think we're working out that way anymore. I don't... I don't..."_

_Ron placed a finger on her lips, halting her stuttering speech. "Yeah, I've been feeling that too KP. I just... we tried everything, didn't we?"_

_"Yeah Ron, we did. I don't know what happened. I mean, I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but I just..."_

_"I don't want to lose you either KP. I love you too, but we just... I don't think we love each other that way that a boyfriend and girlfriend should anymore. It's like..."_

_"We're just going through the motions?"_

_Ron nodded, turning his head away. "I wanted to say something, but... I just... I wasn't sure how you felt and... Kim, promise me we'll always be tight, even with all this?"_

_"Always Ron, always."_

It was only a couple days later that Ron got the all expense paid admission to the Institute of Culinary Education in New York, and it seemed as though fate were helping them to make the decision. The two of them had talked about it for hours, until Kim had finally told him he needed to accept it, if that's what he really wanted. They had both gotten into Upperton, but with Ron wanting to open his own restaurant, this was the best opportunity he'd ever have to get the training he needed.

With their futures decided, they tried to resume their friendship, but there was a tension there between them that hadn't been present before. Kim feared that it might be more damaging, but after a few talks, they settled down, and resumed the closeness they both shared before, that comfortable, easy-going friendship they had always enjoyed. It was even a tearful goodbye when Ron boarded his plane for New York, and they promised to talk to each other as often as they could. Kim smiled as she found that, even many miles and several years since they could just walk down the street and visit each other, they never went more than two days without talking to each other, gabbing about their day and laughing and sharing. Well, except for that one week, just before Christmas their first year apart.

_Kim had started to become frantic. It had been five days since she had heard from Ron, and she was getting worried. Ron had never been this long in getting in touch with her. Only Wade's assurances that he was all right quelled her desire to head straight for New York and find him. She was practically bouncing off the walls of her dorm room, wondering why Ron wasn't talking to her. When she heard the unmistakable tone of the Kimmunicator, in Ron's special ring tone, her eyes widened, and she dove for the device on her bed._

_"Ron, where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick!"_

_"Sorry KP, I... I just..."_

_Kim paused in her anger as she saw his face. He was upset, and it looked like he hadn't slept well. "Ron, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong persay. I just... I wasn't sure how you would take this."_

_"Take what?"_

_"KP... I've... I've started seeing someone."_

_Kim froze, her eyes widening slightly. Ron had never told her about anyone before, and she was a little surprised. Not that she should have been, Ron was a great guy, but she never stopped to think how she would feel when he did. Now she knew why he was so worried about calling her. Not that she had lived the life of a hermit, she had been out on a few dates, just nothing that ever got past a second date._

_"Ron, that's... that's great. So how long have you two been going out? Have you two gone out?"_

_"KP..." Kim noticed that pensiveness in his tone, his refusal to look her in the eyes, "we've been going out for almost a month."_

_Now Kim was in shock. "A month? Why didn't you tell me Ron? I would've been all right with that. I mean, I've told you about a few of my dates."_

_"I know KP, I just... I didn't think it was a big deal. But now..."_

_"Now?"_

_"I didn't plan it KP, it just happened, and then it just felt right and... and... KP, I think I'm in love with her."_

_The Kimmunicator fell from her grasp, landing on the bed. Ron had actually moved on. She knew they both had to, but it was still a shock to hear it._

_"KP? KP? Please answer me. Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have done this. Why couldn't I have just done the right thing.. whatever that is. KP, I'm sorry, I just..."_

_"Ron." Kim picked up the Kimmunicator again, smiling slightly for his benefit. "Ron, I'm not mad. I'm a little upset you didn't tell me earlier, but I'm not mad. Ron, I'm happy for you."_

_"Do you mean that Kim? I'm serious, I don't want anything to come between us as friends, and if something I did upset that..."_

_"Really Ron, I'm serious. I'm surprised and a little shocked, but I am happy for you."_

_Ron smiled back just a bit, as he looked up to meet her in the eyes. "Thanks KP, that really means a lot."_

_Kim's smile widened. "Now that all that is out of the way, you have to tell me about her. No getting out of this, or I'll just head right over to New York and have a talk with this girl myself."_

_Ron laughed, and it seemed to ease all the tension between the two of them. "All right, all right. Her name's Michelle, and she's in a lot of the same classes I'm in, and it was her who made the first move. She's actually a lot like Bonnie was, you know, bossy, demanding, aggressive, but she's sweet too. You wouldn't believe how sweet she can be. Anyways, I'm bringing her to meet my parents for Christmas, since her folks are going away and... well, I hope you'll meet her KP. She knows all about us and she's anxious to meet you."_

_"I'd like that Ron."_

And she did. Kim couldn't believe how close Ron was in that first initial assessment. When Kim first met her, she had gotten a hug before she had even gotten through the door of Ron's parent's place. After that, it was impossible to hate the girl. And the way she obviously made Ron happy made her happy for the both of them. Now, just over a year and a bit since then, they had only grown closer, even moving into an apartment together when Ron got a few more naco checks, though his father made sure to keep that money tightly under lock and key to prevent a repeat of what happened last time. And of course, the news that Ron gave her just a few days before...

"We're here Ms. Possible."

Kim looked up, and noticed that they had indeed stopped, right where she wanted to be. "Thanks Mr..."

"Ciccerelli, Ms. Possible. Gino Ciccerelli."

"Thank you Mr. Ciccerelli. How much do I owe you?"

Gino Ciccerelli just smiled. "On the house for youse miss."

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Youse can and youse will. Though an autograph for ma little girl would be 'preciated. My little Sandy idolizes you."

Kim chuckled at that. "No problem."

Kim signed an autograph for him, and then quickly grabbed her bags from the trunk, pausing to wave goodbye as he pulled back into traffic. Kim looked up at the apartment, grabbing her bags in hand. Kim just loved Ron's new apartment, sitting on the top floor of the building, with a balcony looking out over Central Park and The Lake below. She entered quickly, and headed straight for the elevator, pusing the button for the top floor.

When she finally arrived, she rapped quickly on the door, her excitement building. She had barely finished knocking when the door flew open, and she found herself wrapped up tight in a huge hug by an equally excited brunette. "Oh God Kim, I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's good to see you too Michelle. Now let's see that rock that Ron got you."

Kim couldn't help smiling brightly as Michelle held up her hand, and the lights in the hallway caused the diamond to sparkle brightly. "Oh my God, don't you just love it?"

Kim practically squealed as she took Michelle's hand, giving the ring a closer look. "Oh, that's just amazing! I hope Ron didn't blow too much of your guys budget on this, this must have cost a fortune."

"Ron talked his dad into giving him a bit extra for it. Oh man, I can't believe we're actually going to get married!" Michelle grabbed Kim into anouther hug, giggling all the while.

"I'm so happy for both of you."

Michelle pulled away, grabbing for Kim's bags and dragging them into the apartment. "Honey, your wife is here."

Kim just chuckled at the standard welcome. "You won't be able to use that joke for much longer."

"Sure I can, I'll just have to change it to girlfriend. At least, once we say our I do's."

Ron came barreling out of the kitchen at that moment. "KP!"

Kim moved quickly to embrace her closest friend. "Hey Ron. I'm so happy for both of you."

The hug continued for a few moments more, before Ron pulled back. "Thanks KP, that means a lot to me."

Ron grabbed Kim's bags. "Let's get you settled in the guest room, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Thanks Ron. Hey, where's Rufus, I expected him to be happy to see me too."

"Oh, he is, Rufus is just..." Ron's eyes widened, and the bags dropped from his grasp, "in the kitchen. Oh man..."

Michelle and Kim just laughed as Ron bolted back to the kitchen. Kim and Michelle just grabbed a bag each, and pushed their way into the spare bedroom. "I'm so glad you're here Kim, it means so much to both of us that you'd spend the break with us."

"Yeah, well, when Ron told me..."

"RUFUS!"

Kim and Michelle couldn't help laughing even louder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing Ron."

Ron smiled as he picked up the empty plates. "Glad you enjoyed KP. Just something I wanted to try out for class."

Kim sat back, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know how you can stay so thin Michelle, if this man cooks like this all the time."

Michelle just grinned slyly. "Oh, we get plenty of exercise."

Kim just winced, shaking her head. "Just a little too much info there."

"So anyways Kim, please say you'll be our maid of honour. Ron wanted to make you best man, well woman, but I thought this would be a better fit."

"I just wouldn't want to put one of your friends out."

"Don't worry about it Kim." Michelle reached out across the table and clasping Kim's hands in hers. "This is both our decision, and we won't have it any other way."

"All right, but I have the right to change my mind if I don't like the bridemaid dresses. I've seen what those can look like."

Michelle just laughed. "Don't worry, we've already talked to Monique about designing something for us. I can't believe that you two are friends with Monique Jenkins, fashion diva, and you didn't tell me."

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"Did someone call my name?" Ron walked back to the table, taking his seat close to Michelle.

"You didn't tell Michelle that we knew Monique? She must really love you if she didn't kill you for that."

Michelle just smiled, taking hold of Ron's arm. "Oh believe me, he was punished. He has to go out shopping with me for a whole month as his punishment. And believe me, I feel like shoe shopping tomorrow."

Kim couldn't help laughing at the look of panic on Ron's face. "Oh no, you're not..."

"That's right Sweetie, Kim and me are taking you shoe shopping with us, bright and early."

"But... but... I love you!"

"And I love you too Hon, but that doesn't get you out of your punishment."

"Aww man."

Now both Kim and Michelle were laughing, when a familiar beeping interrupted them. Kim glanced down, plucking the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade appeared apologetic as he responded. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner guys, but I just got a report of a break in at the American Museum of Natural History."

Ron's head perked up at that. "That's only a few blocks away."

Wade nodded. "That's why I called. I figured you guys could check it out, see what's up."

Kim stood, up, heading for the guest room as she talked. "Who do you think it is? Monkey Fist? It seems like his style."

Wade just shrugged. "No idea. Nothing is showing up on cameras, but someone triggered an alarm."

Kim just nodded at that. "All right Wade, I'll suit up. Ron, feel like helping out?"

"You know it KP." Ron and Michelle were already on their feet, heading for the bedroom. "Just give us a couple minutes to get changed, and Team Possible will ride. Well... most of us anyways."

Three sets of eyes settled on a slumbering Rufus, who had worked very hard to ensure there were no leftovers, and was now passed out comfortably on the table, looking more like a little pink ball than a naked mole rat. Kim just chuckled. "Well, I think he can sit this one out." Kim quickly headed into the room and opened her bag, quickly pulling out her mission gear. It felt good to put the gear on, to ride once more into the good fight with Ron at her side. It almost felt like old times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this KP?"

"I'm sure Ron." Kim looked back down at the Kimmunicator, checking the map. "This is a big place, and we have no idea where this thief or thieves are. If we split up, we have the best chance of catching them. You and Michelle head west, and I'll go east. Just stay in touch, and we'll wrap this one up quick."

Ron and Michelle nodded, and headed down the hallway. Kim watched them go, noticed how in synch they seemed, and felt just the littlest pang of jealousy. Not so much for their relationship, she was happy for them, but for the closeness they seemed to display together, the closeness that only her and Ron used to share.

Kim put those thoughts aside, heading the other way. The first two exibits were a bust, nothing seemed amiss, and she was about ready to pass the third when she heard a quiet noise, barely audible. Kim cast a quick glance at which exibit it was, and nodded when she noticed it was the Egyptian exibition. Plenty of valuable relics lay within there, and Kim figured that must have been the target.

Kim approached the area quietly, peeking around corners to see if she could catch her target off guard. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean anything. The person or persons had managed to elude the cameras as well, so she didn't expect to see anything right away anyways. She crept through the hall, keeping her footfalls silent as she made her way through the exibit, looking for any clues. Nothing seemed amiss, but she knew she had heard something.

Finally, she found something. She was in the jewelry exibit, and noticed the open case against the back wall. Kim tensed, her eyes darting around in hopes of spotting someone. As Kim inched closer, she saw that nothing seemed to be missing, and that piqued her curiosity. Had she interrupted the thieves before they could grab anything? It seemed doubtful, the case was wide open. Whoever had done this could have grabbed what they wanted and bolted, but they hadn't. Now Kim was confused.

That is, until she saw the distinctive mark at the base of the case. It was a mark she hadn't seen in some time, but she would recognize it anywhere. Deep, finger-sized furrows, buried into the metal casing, the faintest bit of green glow still remaining along the edges. That meant...

"Hello Princess, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Kim whirled, and saw the distinctive uniform, the casual posture, the half smile half smirk as she just stood there, waiting for a response.

"Shego."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry folks, I'm getting back to Darkness, but this was just screaming to be written now, and I had to go with it. Believe me, I had just planned to kick back and read tonight, even putting the Fannie Awards on the back burner, but I just had to do this. The plot bunnies had weapons, and it only took a couple hours to put this together! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even if I don't start the Kigo goodness for a few chapters yet. I like to set everything up first, especially with a project like this. Later folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and the gang are all property of Disney, and since I have no money, I hope and beg they don't mind me playing in their pool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Strange Turns - Chapter 2

Kim's eyes widened as she took in the green-hued villainess before her. Shego was simply leaning against the wall, her smile/smirk evident. Kim dropped into a defensive posture, prepared for anything.

Shego just chuckled, raising one hand to look at her nails. "Well Princess, aren't you happy to see me? What, no hello, it's great to see you, where have you been? Come on Kimmie, where's all the witty repartie I've so been longing to hear?"

"What are you doing here? What have you stolen now?"

Shego raised her hand to her chest, looking shocked. "Me? Steal something? Whyever would I do something like that?" Kim gave her an incredulous look, and Shego couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, even I couldn't hold a straight face with that line."

Kim took a step forward, noticing Shego didn't even flinch. "You're coming with me, you're under arrest."

Shego just raised an eyebrow at that. "Aww, but I didn't even take anything. What are you going to charge me with."

"How about breaking and entering as well as vandalism."

Shego seemed to ponder that for a second before grinning. "Yeah, I guess I did do that."

"Plus," Kim took anouther step forward, "I doubt the statute of limitations has expired on your other crimes, like, oh I don't know, breaking out of prison."

Shego gave a chuckle, stretching a bit. "Yeah, I guess you got me. I've been a bad girl Kimmie. Of course, in a half hour, that won't matter at all."

That gave Kim pause, and she looked at her opponent with a bit of surprise. "What's going to happen in half an hour that would change anything."

Shego pulled away from the wall, and Kim went into a defensive posture once more. Shego didn't even seem to notice. "Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I am so looking forward to the look on your face when you get the answer to that question."

Shego turned to walk away, but Kim flipped up and over her, blocking her escape. "Oh, I don't think your going anywhere, not without some shiny new bracelets on your wrists."

Shego just smiled in response. "Sorry kiddo, I don't plan on sticking around. I just wanted to test out the skills one last time and see you before tomorrow. Do you really think I couldn't have gotten in and out of here without anyone knowing about it? Please, I set those alarms off on purpose. And of course, I knew all about you visiting the buffoon just down the road. Why do you think I chose this place? Man, you must be going soft if you haven't realized I planned every step of this." Shego glanced down at her wrist, shaking her head. "Well, I've just got twenty minutes left, so it's time for me to take off. Catch you later Princess."

Before Kim could react, Shego fired off a bolt of plasma at Kim, forcing Kim to dive out of the way. That was all the distraction Shego needed. When Kim had leapt to her feet, Shego was gone. The red head looked everywhere her foe could hide, but she found nothing.

"KP?"

Kim turned and saw Ron and Michelle, the pair almost gasping as they entered the exibit. "Are you okay KP, we heard noises."

Kim cast one last glance about her, before giving up. "Ron, it was Shego."

This gave Ron pause. "Shego? Man, we haven't seen her in years. Why'd she pop up now, and what did she steal?"

"That's the thing Ron, she didn't take anything. She just said something about testing her skills out one last time and seeing me."

Michelle looked a bit pale at that. "You don't think... she wouldn't be... you know, trying to kill herself?"

Kim shook her head quickly at that. "No, she seemed almost happy. Plus, she said something about something happening at midnight tonight, and she'd be looking forward to seeing the look on my face when I found out. I really don't think she'd do something that crazy anyways."

Ron cast one last look about the exibit, before shrugging. "Well, not much more we can do here then. Maybe we should head back the the apartment and try to get some sleep. We can get Wade on it, try to see if he can find out what Shego is up to."

Michelle nodded, then smiled brightly. "Oh, I forgot all about the cheesecake."

Kim's smile grew quickly. "Ron made cheesecake?"

Michelle just nodded, smiling brightly. "Oh yeah. We can make a girl's night of it, and you can tell me more embaressing stories of my fiancee growing up."

Kim giggled loudly as Ron just looked disturbed. "Come on KP, you wouldn't do that to me."

Kim just covered her mouth with her hand, trying to supress the giggle fit. "Well, I'm not sure there's much left to tell. Oh wait, there was this one time, when we had switched bodies..."

"KIM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was already hard at work in the kitchen when Kim finally emerged from the guest room. Kim couldn't help but grimace at the bright smile on his face when he saw her. Ron had never been much of a morning person before, but ever since he and Michelle had gotten together, it was like he had a brand new internal clock.

Kim dragged herself into the kitchen, looking desperately for a coffee cup so that she could grab a mug of the delightful brew Ron had going, the smell of which was the ONLY reason she was up this early, especially during the spring break. She opened a couple cabinets before she felt a tap on her shoulder, and found Ron behind her with a cup in hand. She smiled gratefully, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Kim took a sip, and sighed deeply.

"Just the way you like it KP."

Kim nodded. "Thanks Ron. Though I do have to admit, I liked you better when you weren't a morning person."

Ron tried to look hurt, but it wasn't successful. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, Rufus isn't a morning person... umm... naked mole rat... either. Are you little buddy?" Rufus raised his head and just glared at his friend and owner. Ron grinned sheepishly, turning back to the stove. "So KP, how do you want your pancakes this morning? We have chocolate chips, strawberries, and walnuts."

"Chocolate chips for me."

"I'll have the strawberries honey." Michelle emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a large towel, running a smaller one through her brown tresses. She smiled at Kim before kissing her fiancee. "You know Kim, you should really join us some time for our morning run. Really gives you a charge in the morning."

Kim just shook her head, taking anouther sip. "Sorry, but getting up at six thirty in the morning to run is not my idea of fun. Besides, I prefer to do my exercises later in the day. Just give me..."

The Kimmunicator chirped, and Kim sighed. "Well, looks like I'll be getting some early exercise after all." Kim activated the device, wondering if Wade ever slept, as he looked just as he had the night before. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Sorry to bother you so early, but I just had a request for the three of you to meet up with Dr. Director today."

Michelle leaned closer, curious. "The head of Global Justice?"

Kim wasn't that happy about it though. "Wade, I just got into New York. Can't this wait until near the end of spring break?"

Wade took a sip from his beverage, smiling brightly. "Actually, she's in New York, addressing the United Nations. That's why she wanted to get this out of the way, while you were still in town."

Kim sighed, glancing at the clock. "Well, I guess we could meet her in an hour. We can always go shoe shopping afterwards."

Wade's eyes widened, and he looked stricken. "Oh man Ron... I feel for you dude."

Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator, turning it towards him. "Please Wade, tell me Monkey Fist is out stealing some artifact or something. Anything would do!"

Wade shook his head and sank deeper into his seat. "Sorry Ron, but there is no way I am getting in the middle of this one. You're on your own. And Kim, I'll give you a call with where you'll be meeting her shortly" With that, the screen went dark.

Both Kim and Michelle looked over at Ron, bemused expressions on their faces. Ron just chuckled softly, backing away. "Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

Michelle looked over at Kim and smiled. "I think this requires further punishment, don't you?"

Kim nodded, getting into the spirit of the conversation. "You mean like looking for more than just shoes?"

Ron's shoulders slumped as he realized he had just buried himself deeper. He looked over at Rufus with a frown. "Buddy, I think I just made things worse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron seemed in a better mood as they walked the halls of the UN. With one arm wrapped around the waist of his fiancee and the other around Kim's shoulders, he seemed in much better spirits. Of course, Kim figured he could also be trying to alleviate his punishment. The security guard guided them through the building to a series of offices until finally stopping at one. He motioned for them to enter, and Kim finally pulled away from Ron to open the door.

Dr. Director was sitting down at the table, facing them when they went in. She smiled when she saw the trio, rising to her feet. "Welcome Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Miss Johnson, thank you for coming."

Kim smiled, noting the dark-haired woman seated before her, her back to them. Kim thought it strange that whoever it was wouldn't even turn to see them come in, but didn't give it much thought. "It's not a problem Dr. Director. What can we do for you."

"Well Miss Possible... Kimberly... we have an... interesting situation before us, and I was hoping I could have your support on this."

"What kind of situation?"

"Me."

The dark-haired woman rose, and Kim heard Michelle gasp beside her. Ron tensed up as well, moving into a defensive posture quickly, putting himself in front of Michelle without even thinking about it. But it was Kim who reacted the strongest.

"SHEGO?"

Kim bolted forward, hoping to take advantage of speed to get at Shego before she could do any damage. But before Kim could get to her, Dr. Director stepped between the pair.

"Kimberly, Shego is here at my behest."

Kim was in shock. "You WANT her here? She was actually allowed to walk into this building? Just what is going on here?"

Dr. Director backed up a step, glancing between the two women. Shego hadn't moved, just smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Perhaps you could have a seat, and I can explain everything."

Shego sank back into her seat as if she didn't have a care in the world. Kim eyed her suspiciously, before taking a seat where she could keep an eye on Shego the entire time, but still devote her attention to Dr. Director. Ron and Michelle took a seat on the other side, Ron making sure that to sit where he could be between his fiancee and Shego if a fight were to break out.

With things settled down, Dr. Director handed Kim a file. "I've asked you hear to discuss the situation with Shego. After much negotiation, we have reached an agreement to drop all charges against her in favour of her working for us."

"WHAT?"

The response was in stereo as all three spoke at once, echoing through the room. Shego just chuckled softly. "That's the look I was talking about."

Dr. Director ignored the comment. "Global Justice has been expending considerable resources in attempting to capture and hold our friend here for years. After Shego approached us with her proposal, many in the various organization world-wide figured it would be a better use of our resources to simply have her on our side. I reluctantly agreed with their assessment."

"You can't be serious!" Kim rose to her feet, her hands firmly planted on the table in front of her. "She gets off scott free, and actually gets rewarded?"

"Actually, I wouldn't say that." Dr. Director flipped open her own folder, pulling out a few pages. "The deal is revoked if Shego engages in any criminal activity in any nation within the United Nations, as well as Switzerland. Shego has agreed to turn over any and all illegally gained funds and properties, and will be under considerable survellance for a great deal of time. In return, she will work for us, and will be paid for her services."

Kim threw up her hands, frustrated. "You can't be serious. What about last night? I'd say breaking and entering constitutes a breach of that agreement."

"The agreement went into effect at twelve midnight, eastern standard time. Unfortunately, it is covered by the agreement." Dr. Director cast a glare at Shego, but the former villainess just shrugged, the smile never wavering.

Kim sank back into her seat, glaring at Shego. "And what's in this for you? I can't believe you would agree with something like this."

"I got tired of running. I want to be able to enjoy time on the beach without a squad of helicopters constantly on my case." Shego's smile broadened, and she leaned forward towards Kim. "Besides, have you seen the benefits package? If I had known the government would be willing to pay so well, I would never have put up with Drakken."

"I can't believe this."

Dr. Director cast once last glance at Shego, before turning back to Kim. "There is... one other stipulation."

"And what's that?"

"Shego has requested, and this has been approved by everyone, that Shego should have a partner on a number of the Global Justice assigned missions. That partner will be you."

"WHAT?"

Shego leaned back, smiling brightly. "Surprise Princess, we're going to be working together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Well, this was just fun, wasn't it? I don't think Kim was too happy though.

Thursday, April 5th - Life's Strange Turns - Chapter 3 - Kim must deal with the new sitch thrust upon her. How will she ever deal with it?


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and the gang are all property of Disney, and since I have no money, I hope and beg they don't mind me playing in their pool. You know, this story finished first in hits for me for last week, followed by my Ron/Bon tale. Maybe I should just give up the K/R in favour of this stuff... NAHHH. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Strange Turns - Chapter 3

Kim was on her feet, her surprise and anger evident. "You can't be serious. You want me... to work with Shego? You have got to be insane!"

Dr. Director's expression went a little hard, her eyes narrowing. "I understand this is a difficult situation, but I do not feel insults are an appropriate avenue in this situation."

Kim backed down a bit, standing upright. "I'm sorry, I am, but you can't honestly expect me to work with this... this woman. I mean, how many times has she tried to kill me in the past."

The smile had not faded a bit from Shego's face as she just shrugged. "I was just doing my job, getting paid, just like any other working stiff. Besides, it was Drakken who put you in most of those death traps. If I had wanted to kill you, I could have done it any number of times."

Kim just gave a wry laugh as she turned her attention to Shego. "You couldn't have killed me on your best day, or are you forgetting who always kicked your skanky butt."

Now the smile dropped from Shego's face. "Skanky? Says the ice princess here. Tell me, did you at least give the buffoon here a piece before you dropped him like a stone?"

Kim's eyes went wide, and her hands clenched into fists. "Why you..." Kim started to move past the table to get to the green-hued villainess, but Ron was on his feet in an instant, blocking her way. "Come on KP, she's not worth it. She's just trying to get your goat... you know, why is that an expression anyways? Who'd WANT to get someone's goat?"

Shego couldn't help but laugh as she sank back into her seat. "Good to know the buffoon is still good at distractions, that's a good one."

Now Michelle was on her feet, her eyes flaring in anger. "I let the first buffoon comment go earlier, but if you say so much as one more word about my fiancee, I WILL come over there and kick your ass, and Ron knows better then to get in my way when I get this pissed."

Shego cast an appreciative glance over at Ron. "Fiancee huh? Traded up I see. Notice you have a thing for strong women, might have to give you a go myself, just to see what this is all about."

"Shego, that is ENOUGH!" Dr. Director was on her feet, glaring acroos the table at Shego. "You behaviour is not appreciated here."

Shego just raised an eyebrow at that. "Kimmie started it."

"What are you, five?" Dr. Director leaned forward, planting her hands on the table. "Just remember, your current situation can be revoked VERY quickly, especially since Miss Possible will essentially be serving as your parole officer as well. On just her word, we can have you locked up tighter than you've ever seen before, simple as that."

The smugness disappeared from Shego's whole countenance. "You can't be serious, that's not part of the deal."

Dr. Director just smiled back, sitting back down in her seat. "Oh yes it is. Page eighty-three, subsection four, paragraph five. You may get to choose your partner, but that partner has final say in the disposition of your agreement if they feel you aren't living up to your end of things." She turned her attention back to Kim for a moment, seeing the smug smile now on the young hero. "And as for you, I understand this is not the best situation at all. But this does not give you leave to have her incarcerated if she pisses you off. If I find that to be the case, your special status as an independant operative of Global Justice will be revoked, including all your security clearances." Dr. Director sat back now, much more calm. "The two of you will work together. Kim, you will have full control of your team, as you always have. Shego, Kim is in charge, you will follow her orders. Am I understood?"

Kim gave Shego a last hard look, before sinking back into her seat and nodding. Shego tried to regain some of her earlier bluster. "Whatever."

Dr. Director cast one more glance at the pair, before nodding sharply. "Fine then. Shego, you still have a few things to finish up. Kim, Ron, Michelle, I'm sorry for interrupting your vacation time, but thank you for coming in. I'll be in touch with Wade to give him all the details about this, as well as give him all the information regarding Shego's place of residence in Middleton. Have a nice day."

Realizing they had been dismissed, all four rose and left the room quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron tried to hold her back, but Kim would have none of it. She had given Shego some time to head down the hallway, and she wanted some answers. She gripped Shego's arm tightly, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. "All right Shego, I think it's time I found out what's really going on here."

Shego just gave her a look, eyeing her briefly, before smiling. "Good to see you too Princess. Mind letting up a bit?"

Kim just pushed her back against the wall. "I will when you tell me what you have planned."

Shego just took anouther look at the hand holding her, before looking up to meet Kim's eyes. "Like I told you, I got tired of running. Ever since the Diablos fiasco, people have been hunting me just a little bit more nastily. I've even got about a half dozen bounty hunters on my tail, and those boys and girls play for keeps, usually with high powered sniper rifles. I figured this was the best bet to get my life back."

Kim let go of her grip, backing up a step. "Is that why you quit Drakken?"

Shego gave her a smirk, gently rubbing her arm to get the circulation going again. "The moron was too high profile and easy to find. I mean, how stupid can you be to just give your lair's address to a magazine company? So I split, laid low for a bit, spent some time on the beach. I had more than enough to live on."

Kim nodded slightly, noting that Ron and Michelle were now flanking her, listening in. "So choosing me as your partner, what's up with that? You must have known something like this wouldn't work out when you thought of it."

Shego just shrugged, a hint of a grin on her face. "Have you seen the level of these agents at Global Justice? They're a laughing stock. If I was going to get dragged back into the hero biz, I wanted someone who could actually keep up with me and not stop for donuts at every shop we pass. I figure it will take time, but we can work something out. After all, working for you has to be better than working for Dr. D."

Kim couldn't fault the arguments, they sounded reasonable enough. But there was no way she was going to trust Shego, even if she hadn't popped up on the radar in the last little while. "Fine, we'll see how this works. But the second you mess up..."

Shego moved quickly to Kim, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. All three shifted at that, but Shego kept her grin, keeping things light. "See Kimmie, we're going to get along great." Shego gave her shoulder a squeeze, and Kim finally knocked the offending limb off her shoulder, glaring back at her. Shego just shrugged it off. "Anyways, I here you three kiddies have some shopping to do. Stoppable, I REALLY don't envy you. Later!"

Shego headed off down the hallway, as the three of them just watched her leave, right past secuirty, without a single problem. It was Ron who broke the silence first. "Did Shego actually just use my name?"

Michelle just gave a smirk towards Shego's retreating form. "And she better keep it up if she knows what's good for her."

Kim just shook her head one final time before turning to her two friends. "Come on, let's hit the mall. I have a lot of tension to work out of my system right now, and if there isn't a mission, shopping is the next best thing.

Michelle just grinned at that, but Ron moaned as the two girls latched themselves to his arms, dragging him along with them. "Honey... KP... come on. Is it fair to torture me for what Shego did?"

Kim and Michelle shared a look, smiling brightly. "Yes, it is."

Ron glanced down at his pocket, where Rufus was looking back, looking forlorn. "Little buddy, this is going to be a LONG day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, Kim and Michelle were much more relaxed. Kim was actually smiling as they passed by yet anouther store that looked like it could have some hidden treasure they would want.

Kim pointed it out, marveling at some of the selections in the window. "Oh, don't you just love that red pair there in the window?"

Michelle grinned when she saw the pumps. "Oh, I do, but I think it's time to get something to eat, I'm starving. "What about you Hon?"

Kim turned to look at Ron, but couldn't see him for all through all the bags and boxes he was carrying. Even Rufus was invisible, simply a smaller pile of boxes trailing along behind them. She heard some muffled sounds emanating from the pile.

"What was that Ron?" Kim shifted shifted a box away from Ron's face, and found her friend gasping for breath. "Food... need food... FOOD!"

Kim and Michelle laughed, removing some boxes and bags off of him so that they could actually see him. Michelle grinned as Ron, relived of some of his burdan, practically bent over double with relief. Michelle turned to Kim, looking a little guilty. "Think we might have overdone it just a little bit?"

Kim nodded, trying to hide the chuckle. "Maybe just a little."

Michelle leaned over, giving Ron a quick kiss in between gasps. "Don't worry Honey, we're done for the day. Let's go get something to eat, and then when we get home, I can give you a footrub. And if you're not too tired tonight, maybe we can get Kim to leave for a movie or something, and you can..." Michelle's voice dropped off to a whisper, as she spoke into his ear.

Kim almost wanted to know what Michelle said when Ron shot straight up, smiling brightly. "Tired, I'm not tired. I could go anouther two hours... three hours if that's what it takes."

Michelle just giggled, shifting the weight in her arms. "That's my man. Now let's go get something to eat."

Ron practically ran with his load to the mall's food court, leaving Kim and Michelle to follow along behind him. Kim, against her better judgement, had to ask. "Just what did you say to him to get him to react like that?"

Michelle just gave her a knowing grin. "Do you REALLY want to know what I said?"

Kim just took one look at her friend's face. "Maybe not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was digging ravenously into his food, with Rufus on the table beside him gulping down food just as fast. Kim just looked on in shock. "You're telling me that doesn't gross you out?"

Michelle just sighed, watching her man. "I think it's cute. I know, I'm messed in the head, aren't I?"

Ron paused a moment in his devouring, looking over at Kim. "So how are you going to handle this sitch with Shego?"

Kim sighed, poking at her salad. "I don't know, I guess I'll just have to make the best of it somehow. I mean, she is pretty good, I doubt that's changed much since she disappeared. I just don't really trust her to watch my back out in the field, you know? Not like I always have with you."

Ron nodded at that. "You know KP, if you want me and Michelle along for the first few to help out, help you watch your back..."

Kim could see Michelle nodding even as the brunette took a bite of her burger and sighed. "I appreciate it, but I doubt Shego's going to blow a chance to clear her record completely by trying to kill me on the first mission. Besides, you have to admit, as far as we know, she's never actually killed anyone before. Tried maybe with me, but never with anyone else. I'll just have to watch my own back for a little bit until I am sure what's going on. Of course, if it's not going to interfere with your schoolwork, you know I'm always glad to have you out there with me."

"And I'm always glad to be out there with you KP."

Michelle smiled faintly, meeting Kim's gaze. "So you're going to go along with this, even if you don't want to?"

Kim sighed. "I guess for a little bit. I mean, it's not like she's all bad. I mean, she did help her brothers when she didn't have to. Maybe she's telling the truth about it just being a job and a paycheck with Drakken, and the new paycheck will work in our favour. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Ron nodded thoughtfully, ignoring the fact that Rufus had now moved on to finish what was left on his plate. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the end KP. Just remember, you need us, we're just a call away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Vacation's over, and now the real fun begins, as Kim and Shego have to find some way to work together. Of course, that doesn't mean Dementor's going to make their first mission together all that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible and the gang are all property of Disney, and since I have no money, I hope and beg they don't mind me playing in their pool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Strange Turns - Chapter 4

Kim let out a sigh as she dropped her bag to the floor of her dormroom. Brea seemed to be out as she tossed her carry-on onto her bed, and Kim laid back, glad to be home. Not that the dormroom was really home, though she had lived there for the last couple of years. But it was where she was living, and it always felt best to relax where you were comfortable, in a familiar bed. It was hard to believe that her room was becoming that.

Of course, it hadn't been much of a restful week visiting with Ron and Michelle, not when Michelle wanted to discuss the wedding at every oppurtunity, and even start the hunt for dresses while she was still there. And of course, Ron wanted to take her out, showing her the sights. Despite all the traveling they had done, it was rare for them to actually see the sights as it were, and it was refreshing to do that for a change. All in all, it had been a good week, if you took the new mission sitch out of the equation.

She still wasn't sure just how she was going to deal with Shego. For years they had been mortal enemies, and now, out of the blue, they were just supposed to work together? Though, they had worked together a few times in the past, and they had made a pretty good team then. The visit to Go City, and helping her brothers, was a good example of that. And to be honest, Shego was always more worried about the cash and the thrills. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then again...

"Oh man, am I ever glad you're back. You have GOT to talk to that freaky hacker guy of yours. I swear, he's been watching me through the computer every day since you left!"

Kim lifted her head to look at her roommate, who was coming through the door covered in bags and boxes from her latest shopping excursion. If anyone was the stereotypical blond partygirl, it was her, though she was a lot smarter than most people realized. "Brea, I don't think Wade is spying on you."

Brea dropped an armload of bags on her bed, shaking her head. "Are you seriously that naive? The guy is a sixteen year old teenage male with access to a dozen spy cameras in this room alone. You can't tell me he probably doesn't already have video of me with every guy I've been with since I got here."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that, watching as Brea started putting her things away. "So why do you bring your boyfriends here then? Not that I don't mind going to the library every now and then, but if you think he's watching..."

"Cause it's hot silly, thinking someone is watching you. Don't tell me you never got the slightest thrill thinking you and... Don?... Jon?..."

"Ron."

"Right, Ron. Anyways, don't tell me you didn't get a little thrill when you thought you'd get caught mid coitus?"

Kim laid her head back, knowing right off how this conversation was going to go. "Ron and I were never like that."

"Not what the tabloids were saying." Brea just smiled at Kim's groan. "Oh come on, I know you two were hot and heavy there, no use denying it. Speaking of which, how'd your trip go. Get all those urges taken care of properly for once?"

Kim shot up from the bed, looking upset. "Ron and I did NOT have sex this week, or any time in the last couple of years. We're just friends now."

Brea just shook her head, returning to her new purchases. "Oh come on, no one talks to a guy this often and not have something going on. Besides, I've met Michelle, and she seems the type who might be into a little three-way action if you know what I mean."

"BREA!"

"Oh you can't tell me the thought never crossed your mind. I mean, it's not exactly unheard of. For example, just last month, I had Carlos and Peter up here and... you know, despite how much guys talk about three-ways, the second you tell them it's going to guy-girl-guy, they freak like they're going to get cooties or something."

Kim sighed in exasperation. "That's it, I'm going to the library."

Brea reached out quickly, before Kim could get to the door. "All right, I'm sorry. But seriously, you're a healthy young woman, it's not good to store this stuff up. As you've said, it's been a couple years since you and Ron... you know, and you really should try to find someone, if only to take care of things. I still don't know how you can go from great to none just like that."

Kim rolled her eyes. "How would you know if it was great or not?"

Brea's eyes were filled with mirth as she sat down on her bed. "You remember Christmas break, when they came to see you in your dorm room, and you had to take off to meet your professor for a brief meeting? I walked in on them."

Kim's eyes went wide at that. "On my bed?"

Brea just grinned back. "Oh no, on mine. I didn't mind though, not with the show I got. Probably would have asked to join in too if you weren't coming back in ten minutes, the looks she was giving me... though maybe it might have given you a chance to loosen up and..."

"That's it, I'm out of here."

"Kim... come on Kim, it's just..." But Kim was already out the door, glad to escape the conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim could only laugh as she made her way to the library. Brea may be a little on the over-sexed side, but she was a good friend. Now if only she could get her off the notion that she needed to be set up with every guy she met. Of course, it probably didn't help that Brea had to give them a test drive to make sure they were good enough before making the introductions.

Kim heard a familiar beeping, and pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket. She smiled when she saw it was Ron on the line. "Hey Ron, what's up?"

Ron seemed a bit relieved to see her. "Hey KP, just getting a little worried. You said you'd call when you got back, I was just getting worried."

Kim winced a bit, remembering the promise. "Sorry Ron, the flight was delayed, and just as I got back to my room, Brea decided on anouther lecture."

Ron chuckled at the expression on Kim's face. "That bad, huh?"

"She asked if the three of us were going at it like monkeys all weekend."

Kim laughed as she watched Ron shudder. "KP, don't even joke about that."

"I thought you were over your monkey issues."

"I am, but you just don't put monkeys and sex in the same sentance together, that's just... just wrongsick!"

Kim laughed again, feeling some of the tension leave her. "Yeah, I guess it is. She even came up with some story about you and Michelle going at it on her bed during Christmas break with her watching. When she said that, I just..." Kim paused as she saw the furtive look in his eyes. "That was just a story, wasn't it?"

"Umm... uhh..."

The screen split suddenly, and a smiling Wade was looking back. "Hey Kim, glad I caught you. I managed to get a lock on Dementor. Looks like he's ready to break into a lab in California."

Kim ignored Ron's relieved sigh at the interruption, turning her thoughts directly to the mission at hand. "Jet prepped and ready to go?"

"Should be there in five minutes."

"Want us to pop by and give you a hand?" Ron was gazing through the screen, knowing what was coming.

"No, that's okay. It would probably be over by the time you got there." Kim sighed, knowing the answer to her next question. "I take it Shego's going to be coming along?"

Wade nodded, not looking too happy either. "Yeah, she's... umm... she's there now. Man, she made good time."

Kim looked up, hearing the distinctive sound of her jet landing vertically. When it got lower, she could clearly see Shego, smiling back from the cockpit. Her eyes shot back to look at Wade. "She's flying MY jet? Why is she flying my jet?"

Wade winced, looking sheepish. "She said she wanted to get a handle on it, so she deactivated my controls."

Ron saw the look on Kim's face, and decided now would be a good time to bail. "Umm... hey KP, I gotta go now. Talk to you after the mission is over." He had signed off before Kim could say anything.

Wade however wasn't so lucky. The two waited for the plane to land, and Kim stormed up the ramp that had extended for her. She went right for the cockpit, eyes blazing. "What gives you the right to take Wade's control of the plane away?"

Shego just smiled that damnable grin right back. "I just wanted to see how my new toy would handle."

"Your... new toy?" Kim was practically shaking at the thought of claiming her jet.

"Oh Kimmie, settle down, it's only right to share your toys with the other kiddies, didn't your parents ever teach you that? Besides, it's not like you ever fly this thing, not according to nerdlinger. You just ride it. Me, I like the hands-on approach."

Kim's hands were clenched beside her. "Turn control back over to Wade."

Shego just shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Sorry Princess, had to remove that module to do some upgrades. But don't worry, I'll put it back in later."

Now Kim was furious. "Upgrades? You've been messing with my plane?"

Shego's smile was getting infuriating. "Had to see what I was working with. Besides, we're a team now, what's yours is mine. It's our plane now."

Kim felt an urge to do something she hadn't even thought of since she had left Bonnie behind back in high school; hit someone that wasn't mission related. Clenching her teeth, Kim was practically growling back at Shego. "Just get us to where Dementor is attacking, and when we get back, you put Wade's command module BACK into the plane. Am I understood?"

Shego gave Kim a mock salute, the grin never fading. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Kim had never wanted to so much to just slap an irritating grin off someone's face as much as she did now, but she bit back the urge, leaving the cockpit to Shego capable, if irrritating, hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim could see instantly which way Dementor had entered the building. Subtlety was not always the mad scientist's forte. A rather large hole gaped in the side of the building, visible even from the air. According to Wade, he was still in there, but she really wanted to get down on the ground quickly to prevent him from escaping. She had a lot of pent up tension to release, and since she couldn't take it out on her partner, she'd just have to take it out on someone else who deserved it.

"Come on Shego, get this plane on the ground now!"

Shego kept her grin hidden from Kim, who was more intent on watching the building. "You're the boss!"

Shego cut the engines when they were ten feet above the ground, and the plane dropped like a stone. It struck the ground, bouncing slightly, but that was more than enough to throw Kim to the floor of the plane. When the plane stopped shaking, Kim glared up at Shego, her gaze penetrating. "What was that?"

"You wanted us on the ground fast, didn't you? Besides, you should always wear your seatbelt at all times when coming in for a landing. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" Shego was all smiles as she dropped the hatch, bounding out of the plane before Kim could retort.

Kim growled, picking herself up off the floor, and leapt after her erstwhile teammate. "Don't you think that was pretty stupid? You could have damaged the plane."

Shego glanced briefly back, before turning back to the opening before them. "Nahh, it was well within the stress tolerance levels. Lighten up Princess, the plane's fine."

Kim just glared further, before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. "All right then, here's the plan. Since we don't know where in the lab Dementor is, we just follow the path of destruction. You handle the henchmen, and I'll focus on Dementor. See if you can keep them off my back while I do my thing, I'd hate to have to call Ron in to do a simple job like that."

All trace of mocking was gone from Shego's face at that comment. "Are you seriously suggesting that you think the buffoon can do a better job than me?"

Kim just smiled slyly at her, finding a hot button. "Well, I never had to deal with henchmen much when we were handing you and Drakken your butts, now were we?" Kim didn't give her a chance to answer, bolting through the opening, though she could clearly hear Shego grumbling behind her.

They paused at a new opening, and quickly spied their opposition. Dementor was already on the machine, what looked to be some sort of deathray. Kim sighed at that; considering the number of deathrays she dealt with all the time, it was a wonder you couldn't just pick one up by now at the local Smarty Mart at two for a buck.

Dementor was already well into his rant, and Kim just shook her head. "Vith this device, the vorld vill have to bow to my genius!"

Shego just looked to Kim expectantly. "Well, are we going to do this or what?"

Kim didn't even bother to look over. "I always like them to get through the rant as much as possible. Saves time later. Besides, most of the villains appreciate the well-timed entrance."

Shego gave it a brief thought before shrugging. "Yeah, Dr. D. always did say he appreciated your timing, if nothing else. So, when do we go?"

"Now, the vorld shall feel the power of PROFESSOR DEMENTOR!"

"I'd say now." Kim stepped through the opening, glaring at the villain. "Sorry Professor, but I think I'm going to have to cut your power supply off."

Shego just leaned against the opening in the wall, unimpressed. "I don't know Kimmie, that line was pretty weak. Couldn't you come up with something better than that?"

Kim cast a look back, frowning. "This is so not the time for this."

Dementor though was suitably concerned. "Kim Possible... and the traitor."

Shego just raised her eyebrows, looking at him. "Traitor? I cut a deal. Or do I have to remind you of the deal you made with Germany three years back? I'm sure Princess here would love the tale of how you tried to teach science to a bunch of first graders."

Dementor's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed reflexively. "Henchmen, attack!"

Kim smirked. "Guess we get to skip the witty banter today. You'll have to tell me all about Dementor's little deal after this is over."

Shego's hands flared to life, watching the incoming forces. "Even better, when I heard about it, I made sure to get it all on tape. The video is priceless. Oops, time to earn my paycheck."

Shego leapt into the middle of the group, arms thrashing, bodies flying. Kim took a moment to admire Shego's handiwork, before flipping up and over the melee. She bolted through a couple of henchmen, taking them down before they could even move. Her attention was focused on Dementor, who did not look particularily happy. "Give it up Dementor, you can't win."

"I think NOT hero thief. I VILL HAVE VHAT IS MINE! And their is nothing, nothing you can do to stop me. Not vith my new synthodrone forces!"

Kim's eyebrow shot up at that. "Synthodrone army?"

While Dementor laughed, the door opened, disgorging over a dozen red-suited forms. They employed no finesse, simply storming across the room and trying to dogpile on her. She drove the first five off and away, moving with a flurry of blows, but when she felt one wrap it's arms around her waist, Kim found her mobility cut. A second, third, and then fourth piled on, and Kim found herself dragged down to the ground.

Kim struggled and fought, but their weight was too much for her to throw off. She looked up, the only opening she had being her head, and saw the device powering up, Dementor smiling like mad. "Now, I vould not normally do this with my normal henchmen, but since they are only synthodrones... Farevell Kim Possible, ve shall NOT meet again!" Dementor laughed madly, then pushed the button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - How will Kim get out of this one?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

I am so, SOOOO sorry for taking so long with this. I never meant to, never even thought it would be possible to mess up this bad. But it's finally updated, and I will make sure not to take even close to this long again.

--

Life's Strange Turns – Chapter 5

To Shego, it felt weird to be on this side of the battle. Mad scientist ranting and raving with his newest doomday weapon or plot, hero trying to stop them, normally she would have been on the villain's side, drawing a paycheck. Now, she was the one trying to stop them. She had done it before, with her idiotic brothers, but it seemed different this time. Before, she hadn't had much of a choice, her brother had drafted her after the comet hit, and after it had all gone to hell she'd just walked away. This time, she chose to jump in as the hero, though the pay was a hell of a lot better this time around. Still, it felt strange to be doing it at all when she could have been sunning herself on a beach somewhere, enjoying the spoils of her years of work.

But what she had told Kim had been the truth. She was tired of the running, the hiding. She had fought a half dozen bounty hunters the last year alone, and she had no idea how they had tracked her down in the first place. Especially since Global Justice and Kimmie's nerdlinger hadn't found a trace of her. She half suspected some villain or other was tipping them off to her, forcing her to come back and work for one of them. It was the only thing that made sense to her.

That's why she had thrown the huge curveball she had, making a deal with Global Justice and getting paired up with Kim. No one messed with Kim Possible, not if they knew what was good for them. It gave Shego a measure of comfort she wouldn't have had on her own. Of course, that meant she also had to find some way to put up with the annoying redhead to make it work.

Shego was drawn out of her thoughts when she saw the door open, disgorging over a dozen synthodrones. They quickly dog piled on top of Kim, burying her under their weight. Her eyes widened when she saw Dementor aiming the death ray at the now helpless Kim and knew she had to do something. If nothing else, having Possible bite it on the first mission would look bad, bad enough to revoke her status and deal and put her on the run, probably with twice the agents and bounty hunters after her.

Shego glanced around at her remaining opponents, about four in total, and knew she was going to take a hit to do what she needed to do. Bracing herself, Shego fired off a bolt of plasma just as Dementor pushed the button. Her blast caught the barrel of the device, knocking it off it's intended course by just a couple of feet. The beam that fired missed Kim, but took out two of the synthodrones that had been holding her down, freeing one of her arms.

It did leave her open as she suspected though. Henchmen number three had enough time to bury one of his meaty fists right into her stomach before she could recover, driving the air from her lungs. It was worth it though to see the look of complete shock on Kim's face though when the hero picked herself up, launching synthodrones off of her.

Dementor wasn't all that happy either, his eyes locked on the sparking barrel of his death ray. "Verdammit device... blast that Shego, she has RUINED EVERYTING!"

Shego didn't have too much time to enjoy it, as henchmen two and three were taking turns hitting her now, not giving her a chance to recover. Four was cocking back his fist, just wait for a clear shot, smirking down at her all the while. Shego glared back in response, daring him.

And just as he took her up on that dare, a pair of synthodrones slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. Before the others could react, Kim was among them, dispatching them with a speed even Shego found impressive.

Shego was still breathing heavily when Kim knelt down beside her, checking her over with concern. "Shego, are you all right?"

Shego groaned as she picked herself up off the floor with Kim's help. "Yeah Princess, just fine." Shego kicked out quickly, hitting the downed henchman who had hit her in the first place. "Now I'm even better."

Kim let Shego go when she was sure the older woman could stand on her own. "You... you saved me."

Shego just smirked. "Don't think too much of it Princess. I would have had to go on the run again if you had bit it this early in the relationship."

Kim glared briefly, but couldn't hold it, instead turning her attention to the diminutive villain. "All right Dementor, the game is over."

"I think not Kim Possible, not vhen I still have my trusty ESCAPE PACK!" Before Kim or Shego could react, Dementor pressed a button on his belt. The villain was quickly encased in some type of capsule that surrounded him, something that reminded Kim a bit of the Centurian Project from years ago, maybe with a cross of the Hephaestus Project of her Dad's. With Dementor's laughter echoing, he fired off the jets and took off into the sky through the roof, leaving Kim and Shego scrambling for cover before pieces of the ceiling could crush them.

As the last of the roof settled, Kim looked up through the hole, trying to see if she could see Dementor. She hit her Kimmunicator quickly, hoping that she wasn't too late. "Wade, Dementor just pulled an escape here, blew through the ceiling and took off. Any chance you can track him?"

Wade's fingers flew furiously across the keyboard, but the look on his face did not bode well. "Sorry Kim, but I can't find him. Whatever he's using, he's evading motion sensors, heat sensors, everything I can point in your direction."

Kim winced, glancing up once more. "All right Wade, thanks anyways. Let's see if we can try and figure out his next plan ahead of time."

Shego grabbed one of the henchmen by the scruff of his uniform, lifting him somewhat off the floor. "Who needs to guess, we got a great source of information right here." Shego flexed the claws on her glove in front of his semi-conscious face.

Kim reached out and grabbed Shego's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shego's expression bore only irritation at the delay. "What does it look like, I'm going to interrogate this guy."

"No, it looks like you're going to torture him."

"Torture, interrogate, tomato, tomahto," now Shego had a wicked grin on her face, "it's all the same thing, isn't that right?" Shego shook the henchman by the collar, eliciting a groan. "You get employed through Henchco, right? You guys still have that great dental plan, don't you? See, I can rough him up and he'll just get treated for it when he gets out of jail."

Kim let go of Shego's wrist, but only to cross her arms in front of her and glare. "Shego, the police or Global Justice will conduct the interrogation and give us the information we need."

Shego stood up to meet Kim's glare directly, still clutching the hapless henchman in her grip. "We COULD do that Princess, but then Dementor will get away and maybe hurt someone else. No skin off my nose, I get paid either way, but I thought YOU were a hero." Shego could read the small worry about that on Kim's face and pushed on with a grin. "What if I promise not to leave a single mark on him. Can I have some fun then boss? Can I?"

Kim growled, but relented somewhat. "Fine, ask him questions, even though I doubt Dementor would have let the henchmen know what he was planning. But I DON'T want you hurting him. Is that clear?"

Shego snapped to attention, saluting Kim and dragging the henchman somewhat. "Sir, yes SIR! No hurting the meatbag SIR!" With a cocky grin, Shego dragged the henchman off to the side, letting him drop to the floor.

Kim watched her new partner closely as she crossed her hands behind her back, only leaning forward so that she could talk quietly to the man. It only took a few seconds, but Kim saw the man's face turn pale white, his eyes wide with panic. Kim was about to intervene when the henchman's confession began. "I'll tell you everything, just not... I swear. He said the backup target was in Chicago, but that's ALL I know. Please... please don't hurt me."

Shego left the man to huddle into the fetal position, a self-satisfied grin on her face. "See, wasn't hard at all and I didn't even have to touch him. Now isn't that a much faster way to do business."

Kim's attention kept shifting between the man on the floor and Shego. "What did you say to him?"

Shego shrugged, her grin growing wider. "I just told him a little bit of a story. Poor boy, he doesn't handle scary stories very well, does he?"

"We'll deal with this later." Kim activated her Kimmunicator again, signalling Wade. "Wade, Shego just got a possible location for where Dementor might go. Any chance you can trace a similar device as this one in Chicago?"

Wade nodded once, diverting his attention. "Just give me a moment Kim, this might take a few... got it. University of Chicago, physics department."

"All right Wade, we're on our way there. And get Ron and Michelle out there as well. Dementor's playing with synthodrones now and we could use the help to make sure he doesn't get away again."

Wade nodded sharply, already alerting the other half of Team Possible. "Done and done. Good luck Kim."

"Thanks Wade," Kim glanced back at her partner, who was polishing her claws on the sleeve of her outfit, "I think I'm going to need it."

--

"So KP... are you sure you're all right?"

Kim sighed as she caught Ron's image on the Kimmunicator's screen. They were both still a couple hours out from Chicago and she thought it might be the best way to spend time. Of course, she hadn't thought about the fact that Shego was riding right in front of her and could hear every word at the time. "I'm fine Ron, Shego got hurt more than I did."

"Gonna tell Stoppable I got hurt saving your butt Princess?"

Kim could hear the amused tone in the former villain's voice, and so could Ron and Michelle over the Kimmunicator. "Uhh... did Shego just say..."

"Yes, she did." Kim gave an exasperated sigh, glancing up at Shego briefly before turning to Ron. "Dementor had me dead to rights and Shego... saved me. Ended up taking a few hits to do it too."

"More than welcome Pumpkin, all part of the job. Gotta save the boss whenever she messes up."

Kim glared at the back of Shego's head. "You're enjoying this just a little too much."

"Yup!"

Kim decided to ignore Shego, returning all her attention to Ron. "Anyways, we don't know how many more synthodrones Dementor has or what his overall plan is. That's why I had Wade call you in as well."

Ron nodded quickly, looking over the instruments. "We should be there a little bit before you. But how do you know Dementor won't have been there already if you're sure this is where he's going?"

"It's going to take him time to get more of his synthodrones. We destroyed all the ones in LA and captured all his henchmen. He's not going to do this by himself."

"All right then KP, guess we'll just have to see when we get there.

--

"Blast." Professor Dementor cursed as the synthodrone dropped his equipment a second time. "That is sensitive equipment and I VILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN IT!"

"Aww, your new friends not working out for you?"

Dementor whirled in place, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Kim Possible and Shego, as well as Ron Stoppable and a woman he couldn't identify. "Vhat? How did you be finding me here?"

Kim smirked in response. "A little birdie told us. A jail birdie."

Dementor looked on in confusion. "Jail birdie? Vhat is this jail birdie?"

Shego was smirking as well, but at Kim. "What did I tell you, avoid the humour. You're no good at it. At least the buffoon has his moments."

Michelle spun quickly, stepping right up to Shego. "What the hell did I tell you about calling my fiancée a buffoon?"

Kim raised her hands quickly in frustration. "Guys, can we please pay attention to the villain and his synthodrones."

"Yes, you should pay attention to me." Dementor turned, smiling at his force of two dozen synthodrones. "Synthodrones..." Twin flashes of green shot out, followed by two more. Before Dementor even realized what had happened, four of his synthodrones were spilling their fluid all over the floor. "Vhat happened?"

Shego stood ready, her hands flaring. "Just thought I'd even up the odds a bit before the fun starts."

Dementor growled. "ATTACK!"

--

The remaining synthodrones moved forward quickly, dropping whatever equipment they might have been holding. Shego just grinned as she waded into the mass. "Now the party's getting interesting." The synthodrone in front of her popped like a balloon and Shego moved on to the next one.

But the injuries she had taken earlier slowed her down more than she thought. In her exuberance to join the fight, she had separated herself from the rest of her group. She choked suddenly when one of the synthodrones wrapped it's arm over her throat while anouther hit her, exacerbating her injuries.

Shego could hear Kim giving orders, including one telling Ron to save her. For a moment, she thought Kim might be delusional. Then she felt a rush of air less than an inch from her neck and found the pressure removed, allowing her to breath. Before she could thank her good fortune, the synthodrone in front of her seemed to split in half and fall to the floor.

Glancing up, Shego was surprised to see Ron standing by her side waiting for her to recover, a rather sharp sword in his hands. "You okay Shego?"

Shego raised an eyebrow, getting to her feet and starting her glow going again. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Secret ninja school." Ron gave her his patented goofy grin and Shego couldn't be sure if he was serious or not. It didn't matter at that moment though, as they were quickly surrounded again. With a grin, Shego danced back into the fray, her fists flying, only this time she had Ron with her, slicing his way through with a skill that surprised her. For thirty seconds, the barrage continued, but nothing made it through their defenses this time.

When Shego finally ran out of targets, she paused to look around. Ron was at her back, panting and holding nothing in his hands, the sword gone as if it had never been. Kim and Michelle stood on either side of a very disturbed Dementor, who couldn't seem to decide which way to look.

He finally decided to focus his attention on Kim. "You vill not stop me Kim Possible."

Ron grinned in response. "Dude, we already have stopped you."

"Ahh, but you can not prevent me from escaping. Farevell Kim Possible, I vill be back." And with that, Dementor pressed the button on his belt before anyone had a chance to move.

Not that they needed to, since Dementor remained standing there, his expression one of shock and confusion. He pressed the button again and again, finally slamming his whole fist into the button. "Vhy vill this not vork? It vorked just a few hours ago. VHAT IS GOING ON?"

It was Michelle who was grinning broadly, holding a very familiar naked mole rat in her hands. "Oh, that would just be the jamming device Rufus planted on you while you weren't paying attention."

Kim stepped forward, grabbing the diminutive villain by the front of his coat. "You're grounded Dementor."

Shego leaned over to Ron with a grin. "Does she know how corny she sounds?"

Ron seemed to ponder that for a moment. "I wouldn't say corny, more like... wait a minute." Ron turned to look at Shego. "I don't like you right now, you forced your way onto the team."

"Ron," Kim finished putting the restraints on Dementor, "it's all right. Shego did good and she saved my life."

"Damn straight I did Princess."

"Though we are still going to have a talk about messing with my plane." Kim cast a quick glare at her new partner before leading Dementor out the door to the waiting authorities. Shego quickly followed, leaving Ron, Michelle and Rufus to ponder the new situation.

Ron let out a slow breath as he held his fiancée close to him. "So... two weeks before one of them kills the other?"

Michelle considered it for a moment. "I give it a week."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket waving a twenty in his paws. "Hrk... month tops."

As the loving couple walked out of the building, Ron's final comments followed after them. "Wonder how much Wade's gonna bet on this one."

--

Author's Notes – On the next Life's Strange Turns... Shego settles into her new life, Kim tries to readjust to hers, and the two meet somewhere in the middle.


End file.
